The New Sailor Venus
by SoftlySweptAway
Summary: There was something building in the corner of my mind. Something large and powerful, something much bigger than myself. All I could do was close my eyes and welcome the comforting rush of orange and gold.
1. The Planet Venus

Lately I find myself wanting to sleep. It's a mystifying kind of tired, the kind that creeps up on you, like a snake. Somehow I can't shake this feeling that it's a different kind of tired, a different kind of sleep.

Is it strange to feel a little scared?

Now I feel like the world's spinning again. I keep seeing flashes of vibrant color and it's unnerving. There's some dumb kid who sits in front of me in first period. He has brown hair and a bad haircut. So I'm staring at the back of some kid's haircut and then it just comes at me. I'm suddenly blinded by light.

It's like my eyelids exploded from color. Suddenly there are so many hues of orange and gold that I never even knew existed. It's like I'm having some crazy psychedelic dream. But I'm awake.

Am I sick?

But I didn't feel sick, in fact I felt fantastic. No better than fantastic I felt…

Complete.

I felt like I was golden. Like I was shining gold. Like I was breathing being pure gold. Like there was a wave of glory pulsating right through me, inside of me. It was so beautiful that I just wanted to cry-

I did.

"Ms. Rosehaven do you need a drink of water?"

I looked up and was greeted by my old wrinkly English teacher standing in front of my desk. Normally I'd crinkle my nose at the copious amount of perfume she always wears but I was a little distracted by roaring laughter. The dumb kid in front of me strained his neck to turn and stare at me.

Apparently I was a right comedian today.

So I got up from my seat and all but sprinted out of the classroom stumbling out the doorway.

I didn't notice how badly I was shaking until I slide down the bathroom wall.

To be completely truthful, I don't really like school. Not because of the work or the pressure or whatever, but somehow I feel as if I just don't belong. I mean I have a handful of friends and we hang out sometimes but I really don't know them.

And they really don't know me.

After my first period fiasco I managed to sneak back into the classroom after the second bell and snatch my stuff. Throughout the day some kids looked at me a little funny, one guy even nudged his friends to get a better look at me. At least it wasn't the same insufferable laughter as before. I just sort of went through the day half listening to the babble of my friends, concerned.

These weird dreams I've been having, the random bouts of sleepiness coupled with the odd sensation of peace, I don't know quite what to make of it. I don't feel sick, I don't have some medical condition or anything, and I'm a perfectly average fourteen-year-old girl with some self-esteem issues.

I can't really place when all of this strange stuff started happening. And I certainly can't explain why it's happening, but

I guess it'll just be my secret for now.

"Alice sweetheart, dinner's ready!"

My pen slips leaving a large dash in my notebook.

Ugh.

"Alice, stop writing in that silly journal of yours and come down! Everyone's already at the table."

I grit my teeth at her insensitivity and sigh. Sometimes I hate being obedient.

"Coming Mom!" I yell, satisfying desire.

Sometimes I wish, just for once I could be left to do what I want to do. I stare down at my tattered purple notebook, solemn.

"Alice May you get your sorry behind to this dinner table this instant!"

Ugh the middle name, harsh.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell rushing out of my chair and bounding down the stairs.

I seat myself next to my little brother who is already making a masterpiece out of his mash potatoes and peas. My mother tuts him but he ignores her. My brother always gets away with everything.

"Now that we're all seated..." She starts shooting a glare my way.

"We can all eat together now."

I look at my brother playing with his food and then to my father eating the burnt meatloaf as fast as he can.

Gee.

"Alice don't make such a face, it's unbecoming for a young lady." My mother tuts wiping her mouth with her napkin.

My mother is such a perfectionist and she wants everything just so. Naturally she wants her daughter to be a well-behaved young lady. I don't know who she's kidding, my father is an average run of the mill businessman and we live in a middle class neighborhood. It's not like I'll grow up to be a beautiful successful lady,

Or anything.

"So dear, how was school today?" She asks batting her perfect mascara eyelashes.

Oh nothing much, I just embarrassed myself in first period today while plagued by strange dreams that I can't quite figure out, nothing important to make you care too much.

"Fine Mom." I lied shoveling my mashed potatoes.

My Mother crinkles her nose in displeasure then turns to chat with my father who by now has cleaned his plate in five minutes flat. I poke my meatloaf with my fork and try to tune out the typical conversation that adults have when they've been married for more than a decade.

"So honey how was your day?"

"Oh fine, those boys at work sure keep me on my toes."

"Oh my husband the hard worker!"

Its like a fifties TV show.

As my family chatted over dinner I slipped back into my thoughts like I normally do. These dreams I've been having, or maybe even visions, lately they've been getting more intense. At first they were just small flashes of color in the corner of my eye. I thought that it was just a side effect from staring at my computer screen for too long but then I would start sleeping for longer, making me late for school everyday, then I'd be tired in class and the visions were becoming more and more intense. Even today at school I embarrassed myself with my strange dreaming.

What's happening to me?

I look up from my plate and focus on my family chatting together. I gaze at my mother's soft complexion perfectly crafted with makeup and complimented with a small pearl necklace, an engagement gift from my father. Should I tell her what's going on, should I tell her how much I hate school, should I tell her how empty I feel inside when I look at myself in the mirror…

"Mom?"

My mother looks to me broken off from conversation.

"What is it darling? I was in the middle of an important conversation with your father."

I fiddle with the edge of my beat up grey sweatshirt.

"Mom…I…" I look up at her staring into her dark blue eyes.

"…I…"

My mother crinkles her nose in annoyance.

"Dear don't stutter, if you can't say what's on your mind then don't say anything at all. It's very unbecoming."

She turns back to my father and I feel sick inside. Quickly I find myself getting up from the table and trudging up the stairs. As I lock the door behind me and turn on my TV I finally notice that there are tears running down my face.

"I guess it's just too much to ask." I whisper to myself as I sit on my bed.

I'm just not the daughter she wanted. I don't look good in fancy dresses and I just don't have the confidence to speak my mind. My dark wavy hair is too greasy, my complexion is too pale, and my voice is too small to grab any attention. Of course she wouldn't care, of course she wouldn't notice. But still, I still wished that

"Something would change." My voice wavers against the volume of the TV. I bring my pillow to my chest.

"…And in other news the planet Venus is particularly bright tonight."

I look up from my pillow and squint at my television in the dark.

"Tonight the planet Venus is particularly clear in the sky despite the confusion of many astrologists." A man in a bad toupee starts off.

A woman next to him with hideous plastic surgery continues.

"That's right Jack, despite the fact that the planet Venus is rarely shown at midnight, often known as the Evening or Morning Star, near midnight tonight on the eastern seaboard, Venus will shine.

"Yes Mary, apparently Venus is the brightest planet to shine in the night sky minus the Sun and Moon. It is clearly visible for many months of the year, but its timely appearance tonight is quite unexpected…"

Mary and Jack babble on about the strange phenomena citing how Venus was named for the Roman goddess of love and beauty. I stare at the screen with muted interest.

"Love and Beauty huh."

Like I could ever be like that.

With the TV turned off, the darkness in my room is striking. I flop back down on my bed and scoff.

'Venus will shine bright tonight.' I think to myself.

Turning to my digital clock it reads 8:00 PM in bright bold letters. While I'm busy staring at my ceiling, I feel a wave of fatigue hit me with a force, urging me to sleep. Why fight it? So I close my eyes and welcome the explosion of color.

This time, I am extremely aware that I am dreaming. As I float in the sea of gold and orange, I feel hyper aware of what I am seeing. Distantly there's a strange feeling urging me to focus, I stare into the sea of color, searching. The colors rush past me and I feel so at peace, in an excited sort of way. Like this was how things were supposed to be.

Colors and emotion pulsate through me like a drum, synchronizing itself with my heart. I feel like something's moving, something's moving in the back of my mind. It's large and bright, like the sun but smaller. It feels…it feels…

Right.

Then the colors stop.

And the air becomes still.

There's a feeling within me. It feels dull but I feel it growing. Larger, larger and more powerful. Suddenly there's feral pain I've never felt before. It claws up my esophagus making me choke. I gasp and fall to my knees. The colors are gone, the colors are gone.

"No"

"Nonono."

Are those words coming from my mouth?

"Nonononono!"

Then I am in darkness and my world is spinning in agony. Like all I could ever feel is agony. There's something missing, something's gone, and

And

"I want it back!" I scream and I just realized there is a violent wind howling past me.

"I don't want to be this way anymore, I don't want to be this!"

And my voice cracks, and my throat chokes, and my heart beats like a drum without a rhythm.

I throw myself into the dark corners of my mind reeling. Flying.

"This is my mind right?" I find myself screaming.

"Well I'm getting it back, I'm getting my life back!"

And I find myself clawing at the edges of my mind. I find myself tearing, howling at the darkness in fierce pursuit of what has been taken from me. What has been wrongfully taken.

I don't want to be this, I don't want to be this!

And then there is silence again.

And then I find myself in a place where I've been.

Where I've always been.

As I sob into my hands, alone, more alone then I could ever possibly feel, I hear it;

_I found you._

What?

_I found you_. A soft voice whispers again.

"Who…?"

_Hush_. It whispers silencing me.

And I become quiet.

In the pitch-black blindness that is my mind, a serene voice whispers to me. Soothing me like water, like silk.

_You came back to me._

To who?

_Why to you of course. Don't you even know yourself?_

"To me?" I whisper in disbelief.

"But…"

_Hush darling and listen. You've been away from yourself for a very long time. Haven't you?_

Yeah.

_You've desired to change haven't you._

I guess.

_No, you know. Before only here did you know. You have desired change. For the longest time you desired to not be yourself, to be more than yourself. And finally…_

Finally what?

I hear the voice just as clearly as I would see a face. And in its voice, it smiles.

_You're ready._

I barely breathe as I blink my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of my room. I try to sit up but I am exhausted. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling in bitter anger at my weakness.

"No." I say for the millionth time tonight.

Not anymore.

I start with my neck, sticking it forward as far as it can go. My chest follows. I am upright in bed and then I am moving the covers to get out. My head aches as I read the bright red letters:

12:00 AM.

On my nightstand.

Following the walls for support, I feel a force calling me to the edge of my room. I sweat as my body strains with fatigue and I stumble towards the ground barely catching myself in time.

"No!" I yell under my breath angrily making fists against the soft mesh carpet.

Not anymore. Never again.

I heave my lead body up again and stagger onwards. This force is like gravity forcing me forward and I happily succumb to its will. My hearts racing so violently my chest aches with the strain, like I'm about to suffer from a stroke. But I'm tired of being weak. I'm tired of giving up. I'm tired of feeling…

Ugly.

As I make my way to the thick blue curtains, I have a sort of out of body experience. I watch myself in my minds eye reaching for the heavy curtains and pulling them aside. I watch myself rather then feel myself rip the curtains aside. Bathed in silver moonlight I sigh.

My soul sighs.

I look outside and am instantly met by a large crescent moon. While its presence is striking and makes me stare in awe, there's something else. Something tugging at the corner of my eye. There lies something new, something powerful, and now as I understand right at this moment, something now apart of me.

There, shining like the brightest star, the planet Venus twinkles into the night.


	2. Orange and Gold

After the longest time, the planet Venus dimmed and disappeared. As the first rays of morning shone through my curtains, I finally made my way back to my bed and collapsed.

To say I was exhausted would be the understatement of the year but despite my weariness, I felt more accomplished then I have ever felt before. Something had changed; something deep and powerful within me had shifted. What happened last night could be explained as a coincidence, an emotional breakdown, or a just one hell of a dream by anyone else, but I knew that neither of these things could be true. For a moment I felt different. I felt powerful, strong, and God:

Beautiful.

"Alice, Alice honey you slept in again!" My mother yells from down stairs.

Ugh

I lazily sit up in my bed and shuffle my way towards my closet. My digital clock says 8:00 AM. I have what, eight minutes before the bell rings?

"Whatever." I mumble under my breath quickly shifting through my clothes. Sweatshirts, sweatpants, faded jeans, large t-shirts. Jesus had I always worn these clothes?

I make my way to my dresser to see if I have any luck. Grey, grey, black colors, more T-shirts, more sweatpants. More grey, all very large and concealing.

I stare into my closet in disbelief. Had I always worn these clothes? Glancing again at the clock I start to pick up a large black sweatshirt.

"Alice darling you'll be very late today." My mom tells me as she goes through her purse in search for her car keys. I roll my eyes at the top of the stairs and head down.

"Honestly I think I should just stop driving you to school, make you wake up early for the bus, you know Mommy can be very busy despite what your father says." She continues rummaging through her bag.

"He just doesn't…Oh where is that blasted thing?"

Even though my mother, her mother, and her mother's mother have all lived in America for years now, my mother still insists on her 'posh' sayings. I hope she never meets a real Brit because they're not going to be very pleased with her phony accent.

"Found it!" She explains holding her keys in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Honey, let's go you're already late as it is."

I merely nodded and followed her to the car. As she put her keys into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, I decided to drop the bomb.

"Mom I want to go shopping today."

And she promptly slammed the brakes.

She turned to me and I looked to her, there was a brief awkward silence.

"Well dear, this is so sudden. I thought you hated shopping."

"I do." I agreed.

"But I decided I hate my wardrobe more."

My mom was confused for a moment but a large grin slowly spread on her face in realization.

"Well…well this is spectacular!" She exclaimed pulling out of the driveway.

"We could buy you the most wonderful wardrobe! Oh I'll get you some skirts, tank tops, flip-flops, oh the boys will really look at you now that I can finally throw out all of those ratty clothes you insisted on wearing."

She rattled on and on until we made it to school. As I got out of the car she finally had the decency to ask the most obvious question.

"So what brought on the sudden change?"

At this I couldn't help but smile.

"Just a dream I've always had."

I whispered more to myself as I slammed the car door shut. Being in school again was such a pain. Awkwardly coming into first period late was even worse.

"Ms. Rosehaven…" My teacher started as I tried to sneak in.

"Seeing as how you make a constant effort to be as late as possible, you can stay after class and help me arrange the books in the back."

I could only sigh and sit in my seat as she turned back to the lesson. As awesome as last night was, I only got a couple hours of sleep. As I tried to stop myself from passing out at my desk, the boy in front of me turned in his seat to look at me.

"Gonna cry again?"

The old me would have blushed and shrugged into her sweatshirt in embarrassment but the new me was different, the new me was stronger, more confident…

"What's it to you." I mumbled pathetically, playing with my sleeve.

Unfortunately for me this just empowered him even more.

"Well I don't want you crying again and _distract _me from my studies."

Yeah, because he was the most diligent student, laughing with his friends and texting underneath his desk the second Mrs. Morgan turned her back.

He smirked once more and turned forwards just as Mrs. Morgan finished her lecture on adverbs. As she lectured on and on, I felt a burning shame. I was supposed to be different; I was supposed to feel stronger. Instead of standing up for myself, I played the doormat as usual. I have a lot to say but the second I open my mouth I'm quiet and meek. Maybe last night was a mistake, maybe that crazy light had chosen the wrong person, and maybe I wasn't as brave as I thought I was. Maybe;

Maybe I'm not cut out for this.

As I slumped in my seat lamenting over my newfound realization, as my classmates around me snickered among themselves, as the clock continued to tick and tick down the seconds of my shame, something exploded.

Literally.

After a beat of silence, kids began screaming and scrambling out of their seats while Mrs. Morgan tried to keep everyone calm

"Stop stop!" She screamed as everyone made a dash for the door.

Naturally no one listened and frantically made to escape. As kids screamed and fire alarms rang my mind was reeling. Was this some kids idea of a prank? Did someone set off a cherry bomb in the hallway as a practical joke? I sat rooted in my seat stunned until Mrs. Morgan shook me awake.

"Ms. Rosehaven we have to go, now!"

She led me to the hallway and desperately tried to take control of our class.

"Everyone head for the exit at the end of the hallway! Evacuate to the front lawn!"

Kids stampeded through the hallway and my body sort of swayed with the crowd. Despite my doubts something didn't feel right. This wasn't some kids idea of a prank; this was something bigger, something serious. In the corner of my mind I felt something sinister, something heavy and dark.

Something was watching me.

A feeling of deep unease shook throughout my body and deep into my bones. I shrugged my shoulders close to myself in fear and alarm.

What do I do?

What do I do?

I found myself lost within a frantic crowd. As panic quickly spread throughout my system, tightening my chest and constricting my lungs, a voice echoed within me firmly.

_Calm down. _

I found my short breaths slowing but my heart continued to race.

"Who are you?"

I asked out loud, my voice lost within the roar of the crowd.

_Listen to me._

It echoed again and I listened as I speed walked a few paces behind my classmates.

_Isolate yourself from this crowd. _It commanded.

"But…" My weak voice protested.

_You need to get away from these people, make a left at the next hallway._

I had my doubts. In fact I had some serious doubts. Coupled with my identity crisis and my lack of confidence, I felt lost. There was some dark presence watching me, waiting, but listening to this voice I felt safe. I felt an unshakeable sense of nostalgia. Despite all of my fears this mysterious presence was soothing me, making my frazzled mind more tangible, more focused. I slowed my walk letting the crowd flow past me. As I watched them steam past me, I felt myself calm down. I felt my mind sharpen.

_Let's go._ The voice echoed. And I complied.

After sprinting down narrow hallways, passing piles of discarded papers and backpacks, I listened closely to the voice within me.

_The presence you are feeling belongs to a powerful being. The explosion you heard earlier was its doing. If you don't destroy it, it could harm everyone in the area._

"Including me." I echoed back.

_Including us_. It confirmed.

This nearly made me stop in my tracks.

"What?"

_I told you last night._ The voice explained calmly, never missing a beat.

_I am apart of you, the you sleeping deep within._

"That, that doesn't make any sense!" I argued struggling with my words.

_Yes it does_. The voice replied firmly.

_There has been a part of you yearning to be free, you've never been ready before but now you are. The appearance of this monster is no coincidence. The coming of Venus was no coincidence. Finally everything has fallen into place. Finally we can awaken your power._

This information sunk in with a force. This couldn't be happening. This was unreal. But the reality of my situation stared at back at me calmly. Unwavering. I thought of my frantic classmates sprinting out of the school. I thought of the frightened face of my poor English teacher as she struggled to regain control of her students. I thought of the newfound golden energy pulsating within me, quickening, growing.

And suddenly, the confidence I had been yearning for hit me with a force.

"Unforgivable." I whispered.

_Finally. _The voice whispered back.

As a dark murky presence finally made itself known. I knew I was ready. Shadows bounced off the lockers and congealed like mud. Its shape grew silently, morphing into a larger thicker force. I was scared. But I was ready. I was tired of feeling weak, I was tired of feeling worthless, ugly. This was my chance. This was my chance to become stronger.

Confident.

After some agonizing seconds, the monster finally changed into a tangible form. And what I saw was sickening.

There standing at least seven feet tall, towering above me, was what can only be explained as a powerful mass of black muscles and scales. It's claws stretched as the monster bared its sickening yellow teeth and roared.

_You're ready. _The voice echoed again, and I felt power surge within me once more.

The familiar sensation of colors pulsated within me in a powerful flash. Orange and gold mixed into one brilliant color of light right before my eyes, surrounding me in its protective field. Once again I felt something shifting, something strong and good. As it grew the monster in front of me moved as well. Its stance recoiled backwards and the muscles in its thighs coiled tightly, positioning itself to pounce. I watched it with wide unwavering eyes, my muscles readying as well.

And once again a powerful force exploded within me.

In an instant the monster pounced, its powerful claws aimed for me but I was quicker. I spun out of the way effortlessly, my body pulsing with familiarity. My lungs took a deep breath of the tense air and I smiled. Words bubbled in my throat and I was hit with another bout of nostalgia. The monster readied itself again as I transformed.

"Venus Power Makeup!"

In an explosion of color I morphed with the light, my body shifting quickly, readily. My old self dissolved away in place of something new. Light pooled from the crown of my forehead flowing to the rest of my body. My clothes vanished, my hair shimmered, a cold metallic weight rested atop my forehead and I laughed ecstatic. The new shimmering orange pooled throughout my form making me stronger. A deep part of myself burst forward settling itself into my skin. As the light faded and my new self emerged the monster roared in fury bounding towards me. I dodged its attack again cart wheeling out of the way with ease.

This was fantastic. This was unreal.

Again words piled up within me manifesting. I extended my left arm aimed right at the monster's chest, my right hand placed on top my forearm for support. Feeling the power pooling into my left arm and into my pointer finger, I grinned the brightest grin into the face of the snarling beast.

"Moon Crescent Beam!"

A white powerful light exploded from my fingertips and hit the beast square in the chest. It doubled back in agony clawing at its chest. Light seemed to be born from inside of itself. Seeping through its skin and spreading from within. In one last howl of agony the beast exploded in light, temporarily blinding me.

When the light finally settled, the monster was gone.

It's presence, its shape was gone, the hallway immediately seemed brighter fuller and I felt more than heard myself sigh in relief as the heavy weight of its aura was lifted from my body.

The roar of adrenalin slowly calmed in my ears and I was able to think. Slowly, cautiously I looked down at my body to see what I had become, and was shocked at what I discovered. Immediately I sprinted down the hallway to the nearest glass surface, my heels clicking down the hallway. I settled for a display case boasting the schools latest athletic feats. Looking past the trophy's and plaques what I saw was confirmed. I was transformed, figuratively and literally.

There in the hallway a stranger met me. The girl in the glass looked nothing like me. Her face was softer than mine, rounder than my pointy more angular face. Her hair was a bright golden blonde shimmering even in the florescent light, the kind you'd see on TV with perfect camera lighting and hair spray. Her eyes were a bright vivid green, unnaturally so. Her skin was a light golden tan, the envy of every white girl on the beach. Her clothes were what could only be explained as a Japanese sailor uniform, with a perfectly pressed orange skirt, white under armor and a bright yellow bow on the chest. I turned around to be greeted with another bow on the lower back, long and elegant, its color identical to the one on the chest. Long white gloves with an orange fringe at the end stretched to the forearms, the smoothness of the material making a perfect crease at the elbow. A genuine gold headband on the forehead with an orange emerald sparkling at the crown. Perfect light orange pumps with a strap around the ankle, hell there was even a deep crimson bow in the back of her head! This girl was amazing. This girl was perfect. This girl was perfectly dressed, poised, beautiful, stunning, and confident. This girl was, this girl was

Me?

Impossible.

But there she, I was standing in the abandoned hallways of my school. There she was staring in shock right back at me.

Before I could panic again, the calm presence in my mind made itself known. She didn't have to say anything for I could feel her proud smile echoing within me.

_You're ready. _Her words from before whispered in my mind.

This is who I was meant to be, was supposed to be. The strong confident girl I had always desired to be.

"Well Hell!" I exclaimed.

This was better than my wildest dreams! I just wanted to be a little more confidence, and suddenly I was like Wonder Woman or something. Glowing with pride and a little smugness I felt at peace with myself. I finally felt at peace with myself.

But wait.

A lot of things still had to be answered. Like, the most important, why do I have these powers? What are these creatures attacking me? And why are they attacking me?

My stomach was met with a sudden sickness.

Would they attack my school again? Because that beast had most certainly had been after me. It was watching me, waiting. It knew exactly where I was and how to get to me. What if another one came back? What if a stronger more powerful one more sickening than the last came back and I couldn't handle it? What if one came to my house!

"Jesus Christ." I muttered leaning against the glass.

This was so much pressure, responsibility. And so sudden too. I stared into my white gloved hands and wondered.

What do I do?


	3. Among The Crescent Moon

After I spent a good amount of time panting in the hallway, I remembered something important. Here I was transformed into some sort of superhero while the rest of my class and the rest of the school was freaking out on the front lawns.

And I wasn't there with them.

"Crap!" I yelled panicking. I turned around and sped frantically down the hallways my heels making a satisfying click down the hallway.

Wait heels.

"How do I change back, howdoIchangeback!"? I panicked, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

Great Alice, very inconspicuous of you. There's a giant explosion and everyone evacuates but you. Jesus what if they find out about the monster? What if they find out about you!

I spent the next couple of minutes scouring the hallway for any cameras. To my relief I realized there were none. This was an older part of the school and fixing the electrical system to set up cameras would have been expensive. I vaguely recalled my Mom complaining that after all the tax dollars parents were spending, the school could at least have the decency to ensure her child's safety.

So I was in luck. Sort of.

"But I still can't…" Change back is what I wanted to say but I was hardly through my sentence when I felt myself morphing again. I felt a bright light slowly fading from my skin and back within me. Within seconds I reverted back to my old self, ratty sweatshirt and all.

Apparently once I calmed down enough, my will to change back made it happen.

At least that's what I came up with.

Unconcerned about the details I headed for the main entrance of my school making up a believable lie along the way.

When I finally reached the front lawns I was met with a roar of students, and teachers completely flipping out.

The school principle had taken to the front of the lawns trying to calm everyone down. As he informed the crowd in a calm sure voice that the police and the fire department would be arriving soon, I crept to the side silently blending myself in the crowd.

"Okay." I thought to myself.

"You just got separated from your class. You got lost in the crowd and followed some others to the front lawns. You followed some others, you followed some others." I repeated the mantra in my head. Lying was not my strong suit I could only hope that through all the panic my bullshitting would follow through.

Slowly, I weaved my way through the crowd searching for my class frantically scanning my surroundings when a firm hand tugged the back of my shirt coupled with a shrill panicked voice.

"Ms Rosehaven!"

Oh God help me.

Cringing I turned to meet Mrs. Morgan's wrinkled face scrunched in concern.

"Where on earth have you been? We've been standing out here for twenty minutes without any sign of you. Explain yourself!"

Great, here comes the hard part.

"Well…you see…" I mumbled my eyes downcast and my mouth dry. To be frank I was mentally and physically drained. Last night's crazy experience, the lack of sleep, my bitterness at no being able to stand up for myself coupled with this intense realization that I had freaking superpowers had left me extremely fatigued. As I struggled to remember the excuse I fabricated earlier I heard a soft sigh exhale and was suddenly met with intense perfume wafting up my nose.

Mrs. Morgan was hugging me. As in right now. Awkward.

After a brief awkward moment she released me and sniffed distraught.

"Why I was just so worried, you were a bit out of sorts this morning and I was concerned that I played a hand in that being too hard on you for being late. Oh and then you vanished and I was just so worried about you and the other children with that God-awful explosion being so close to our classroom and…"

"Mrs. Morgan its alright." I assured her awkwardly.

"It's not your fault at all I just got lost in the crowd that's all. Stupid me."

"Yes well…" She stammered composing herself.

"Just don't run off again you'll give me a heart attack."

As she turned her back on me checking up on the other students I felt a large wave of relief flow within me. They were safe. Everyone was safe. I smiled to myself even as the piercing screech of the police sirens cut through the air.

Apparently some students had overheard the police officers and investigators discussing what could have caused the explosion. The officers debated over bomb threats from students and strangers alike, a troubled teen perhaps looking for revenge and many other theories. Naturally these ideas spread like wildfire among the students along with their own speculations, all more exaggerated then the last.

"It was defiantly Freddy." One blonde haired girl insisted.

"He was always getting into trouble last year and his expulsion was just the icing on the cake. He defiantly set off the bomb!"

Others of course disagreed.

"No way!" Her heavily tanned friend disagreed.

"It was a freak accident in the boiler room I'm sure of it! The janitors were always mumbling on how old the boiler was. It defiantly exploded!"

Students debated with each other while I listened around me with mild interest. As crazy as their ideas, I wouldn't think were all that far fetched if I didn't already know the cause of the explosion. That monster, that thing was somehow able to know where I was and come after me. At my school endangering everyone else. The immense pressure I felt before greeted me with a force as I grit my teeth.

Things were getting complicated.

About a half hour later buses were organized to take everyone home along with people's parents being notified. My mom called me on my cell, something she rarely does, and told me she'd be picking me up in front of the school.

"I knew they should've installed those camera's." She said over and over again on the phone.

I'd be hearing her distaste during the whole car ride home. Sighing, I closed my cell phone and made my way to the flagpole, the American flag flapping proudly in the wind. Kids were scattered everywhere waiting for their parents to pick them up while the police were still conducting their investigation on the other side of the school. Without a doubt my mother would grill me about what happened today in the. As I saw her silver SUV finally pulled its way through the traffic I mentally prepared herself for her barrage of questions. I wasn't even halfway though with opening the door when she turned around from the driver's seat and commenced the grilling. I could only sigh as I got into the car. This would take a while. After a lengthy discussion about the explosion, and the evacuation, minus my superpowers of course, I was completely drained of details but my mother was relentless.

"Well what else do the police think?" My mother probed from the driver's seat making her way into our driveway.

"I already told you Mom." I said a little more than agitated.

"The police aren't exactly sure what it was, all they know that an explosion went off in the English hallway and that's it. They don't know anything else. "

"But there must be something more." She insisted getting out of the car.

I grit my teeth in annoyance at her incessant probing.

"Well there isn't Mom, look I'm tired okay. I'm going to go take a nap okay?"

And get the hell away from you is what I didn't say.

"Well…alright dear." My mom said defeated. It didn't last long though because she perked up again in realization.

"Oh I almost forgot, you and I are going shopping today!" My mom was absolutely beaming in realization.

God I forgot.

"Oh this'll be so exciting! We can go around fourish, sound good honey?"

"Sounds great Mom." I managed to mumble out halfheartedly.

Coming back to my bedroom was an immense relief. I threw myself onto my bed in exhaustion and groaned into my pillow. I had completely forgotten about shopping with my mother and to be honest the added stress from the mere action of _shopping with my mother _was something I couldn't really handle. On the other hand I did need a new wardrobe and I was sure that she already tore through half my closet despite the fact that only two hours had gone by after she dropped me off for school.

Ugh

I can't think anymore. And I allowed myself to sleep, school clothes and all.

My nap wasn't anything spectacular. My head hit the pillow and I passed out immediately. No visions, no superpowers, not even a dream to speak of, just blissful unconsciousness. Waking up was getting increasingly harder. The drama and stress from the day made me want to roll over in my bed and commence sleep, but my mother was relentless as always, banging on my door.

"Alice honey, its time to wake up and go to the mall!" My mother's musical voice rang through the door. Ten seconds into the waking world and I already had a headache.

"Coming." I mumbled weakly through my covers.

After giving myself a few moments to wake up and mentally prepare myself for the stress that would surely come with shopping with my mother, I gingerly got out of bed, put on my shoes and head out the door. Unfortunately my mother was standing right in front of me, waiting, and she gasped in horror at my appearance.

"Alice darling, you couldn't possibly be going out in the same clothes as before!

Like I said, stressful.

"Mom I only wore these for a few hours, its fine."

"It is most certainly not!" She disagreed.

"What if one of your schoolmates sees you! Wearing dirty clothes its shameful!"

Honestly I can't handle all of this in one day.

"Mom…" I stressed gritting my teeth trying not to raise my voice.

"It's fine, forget about it."

She huffed in distaste but thankfully said nothing. I stomped down the stairs in frustration heading for the car. She followed and silently, we head for the mall. The drive was silent and awkward, my mom was obviously still upset over my 'appearance' and I was just downright fed up. Maybe my mother had a point but I was tired of listening to her grating voice. Always "Alice honey" this, "Alice darling" that. Often I wondered if my mother thought it was weird if she and her daughter had zero communication, or maybe she just didn't notice. Surprisingly this hurt me more than I thought it would and I struggled to keep my breathing even.

My mother drove on, oblivious as always.

Finally the mall was in sight and I was endlessly happy that I could get the hell out of the car. Slamming the door shut I didn't bother waiting for my Mom to turned off the engine.

If I had my own ride and my own money I would be doing this myself.

After the initial awkwardness of the car ride faded, my mother immediately led me into stores that she thought, "would make look absolutely precious." The first store she dragged me into made me absolutely appalled. It was all about heavy perfumes, frills, and plaid. Lots and lots of pastel plaids. It took some coaxing on my part but I eventually convinced her that this was not the store for me, albeit a little too firmly that left my mother in a huff. The next few stores followed in the same fashion, I would scan the racks in distaste while my mother made me try on a few skirts and the like, but it wasn't what I wanted. None of the preppy flowery clothes my mother chose for me were what I wanted. Dejected we walked through the mall, stopping into every store we could find but nothing caught my interest. My mother was a little more than miffed.

"Honestly Alice." She sniffed browsing through the racks.

"You ask me to go shopping with you but you refuse to decide on anything, what on earth am I going to do with you!"

In all fairness to my mother I was getting a little impatient as well. But nothing I had seen or tried on suited my interest. Maybe I was making a mistake; maybe it wasn't the clothes that were the problem. Maybe it was me. I didn't look good in anything I tried on because I simply couldn't look good in anything at all. I stared at the displays of mannequins with a familiar tightness in my throat. Their poses perfect and elegant. Maybe looking different just wasn't for me.

Dejected I shuffled down the perfectly polished tiles passing window displays and their glamorous mannequins. I didn't even want to look at them anymore, when something finally caught my eye. I looked up into and was met with a small little store. It stood unannounced among all the other flashy boutiques and more popular name brands, but its sole mannequin is what caught my eye.

The mannequin itself was simple; it didn't have that model sort of feel with the mannequin having that intense look on its face. Instead the model was simple with a neutral expression on its face. What caught me the most was what it was wearing.

The colors were soft yet striking, in a bright and cheerful sort of way. A cheerful yellow blouse with modest ruffles coupled with a bright white skirt and yellow flats, all topped off with a bright orange headband and matching purse. Now I'm not one for girly stuff or _fashion _but I had one of those moments every girl has. The kind of moment you have when flipping through a glossy fashion magazine, mostly to make fun of the serious models and ogle the shirtless men, but you come across a picture that you can't help but love. The model isn't too serious and the lighting is just right and you find yourself thinking, God she's beautiful;

Why can't I look like that?

Well I had that moment too, staring intently at the mannequin. And suddenly I knew what to wear.

My mother finally caught up with me after I childishly stormed out of the last store when she tried to force me into another plaid shirt despite the fact that I hated plaid with a passion and did nothing short of reminding her ten times. She caught up with me finally and spotted my new interest.

"Oh dear, please tell me you'll actually buy these this time." My mother started distressed, but all I could do was smile.

"I think I'll be fine this time." I said.

And readily I entered the store.

The store itself had a sleepy atmosphere. There were only a handful of customers to speak of, and only a certain number of racks but I couldn't have been happier. Spending what seemed like eternity looking for the 'new you' and finally finding what you were looking for was more than a little relieving. Instead of browsing the clothes, I went up to the older woman at the front desk and asked for the clothes right off the mannequin. As she sleepily got up and made her way to the front of the store, my mother looked at me bewildered.

"Darling I've never seen you so keen on clothing before, what's with the sudden change?"

Oh mom realizing the obvious way later than necessary.

"It's just exactly what I wanted, that's all." I said shrugging.

The clothes didn't fit perfectly right away like in fairy tales. The skirt was a little too big and the blouse too small, so my mother sent the lady to the back of the store, pulling out all the correct sizes. Slowly though, everything came together. I looked at myself in the mirror, shockingly pleased with my appearance for the second time that day and arguably the second time in my life. This is exactly what I wanted. This is exactly how I wanted to be.

After the first outfit was done I demolished the racks. Shorts, blouses, shoes, skirts, all fell into my hungry hands. For the first time in her life, my mother didn't know what to do with herself and merely watched as I saw, grabbed, and tried on what I liked. I hated shopping for the entirety of my life but now for the first time I was actually enjoying myself, slowly crafting a new wardrobe, a new me. Two hours of hungry searching past like a breeze and for the second time that day, I felt content with myself.

As we head to the register I only felt a little bad because although not expensive, these clothes weren't cheap. My mother took out her credit card and paid for the mountain of clothes. The woman at the register looked a little more than pleased as she punched the numbers into the cash register. Watching all this, I felt an apology was in order.

"Mom." I started, grabbing her attention away from her purse.

"What is it darling?" She asked locking eyes with me.

I shifted awkwardly under her gaze but continued.

"I'm sorry for being such a brat today." I managed to mumble looking down at my shoes. To my complete surprise she laughed.

"Oh darling it's alright, I'm just glad your happy."

And for the first time in my life, my mom and I shared a moment.

Laughing still, she took back her credit card while simultaneously answering her phone. My dad had probably just came back from work and was wondering where we were.

"Darling wait for me a bit, I'm going to have a quick talk with your father."

She exited the store quickly, no doubt excited to talk with my dad. I was about to follow her example, carrying the multitude of bags with a gusto, when I spotted a girl my age in the corner of the store. I can't really explain what compelled me to look over to her but look I did. There in the corner of the store crouched a girl with dirty blonde hair and beat up sneakers, staring intently into a corner. Curious I went over to her to get a better look at whatever had enamored her so much, and was met with bright pink sneakers.

The kind the kind with sparkles and everything.

"They're pretty cute." I found myself saying, making her jump.

She looked at me and quickly and then became fixated on the bags in my hands. There was a short pause.

"Would you believe me if I said I hated shopping." I questioned with a sheepish laugh.

Another pause was ended with a quiet "No."

Well this was a tad awkward. We stood staring for a while when she went back to gazing at the sneakers. Anyone else would have shuffled away by now but…

But what?

I gazed at this girl at a level, which could only be explained as mildly creepy. It was strange, I couldn't explain it but I felt like I should keep talking with her. So I tried again.

"Why don't you buy them." I suggested taking her attention away from the shoes. She looked at me again meekly.

"Because they don't suit me." She said simply. And I was hit with a sense of Déjà' Vu.

Because they don't suit me. Echoed in my mind and I felt my heart constrict.

"But you should try anyway." I insisted with embarrassing forcefulness.

Jesus what was I doing. I was a total stranger giving this girl some shopping advice. To my utter surprise she seemed to consider it for a moment. We stood there together as I battled a small feeling in the back of my mind.

What was this?

Of course my mom came in with her impeccable timing.

"Alice darling, its time to go! You're father's getting rather testy without dinner."

I looked back at the girl reluctant to leave.

"What's your name?" I wondered out loud and she was quite again before answering.

"Linda." She whispered quietly. As I was finally torn away from the store. As my mom babbled on about my dad's appetite we walked back to the car bathed in the bright moonlight.

I thought about Linda and her pink sneakers among the crescent moon.


	4. Within the Wind

Wanting to look different and actually looking different are two completely different things. Wanting to look different is just a dream. You can yearn and sigh all you want but it won't change a thing at all. Looking different is something else entirely. It requires courage, and patience. Today I had neither.

Surprisingly I had woken up an hour earlier than I usually did, actually making me early for school. It was more out of nervousness than anything else. Staring at the clothes I laid out the night before was difficult. I wanted to wear them, really I did. I was absolutely ecstatic when I tried them on, but the reality of actually wearing them to school was sinking in fast.

"Maybe no one will notice." I thought out loud.

'Yeah and maybe no one notices a car wreck'. The snarkier part of myself replied.

All I could do was take a deep breathe and change.

And way too quickly I found myself in front of my English classroom, waiting for the bell to ring. I tugged at my skirt nervously, suddenly in want of my old ratty sweatshirt. But I knew that for my sake, I shouldn't want those things anymore. I rarely showed up for school on time let alone show up early. The shrill whistle of the school bell commenced and having nothing better to do, I willed myself into the classroom waiting everyone else to arrive.

Mrs. Morgan paid me no mind; she was far too interested in grading papers from last weeks test to notice that her favorite student had actually come to her class on time. As I sat practically sweating at my desk, students finally began to shuffle in.

"Calm down." I told myself.

"You're overreacting, no one will care, no one will notice." But my heartbeat told a different story.

My reasoning was probably right. Some kids probably wouldn't notice that I decided to change my wardrobe. The one's that did would probably pause for thought but not make too much of a spectacle out of it. But me, being the girl who hid in sweatshirts and dreading attention practically her entire life, was reasonably paranoid. I'd never actively sought out attention before and when it came onto me it was usually out of embarrassment. So now, changed into a completely different person fidgeting in my spot, I tried to calm myself down.

Mrs. Morgan finally looked up from her work and addressed the class by the sound of the second bell. She began taking attendance, something I hadn't heard in forever.

"Rosehaven?" She asked although with my record I was surprised she even bothered.

"Here!" I blurted out loudly despite my nervousness.

Sometimes people do things and don't even realize what they do. It's an unconscious thing that happens. Like when a teacher scolds a student and everyone in the class can't help but look up from their desks and watch. Everyone looks up from whatever they were doing whether they intended to or not. I think it's because of genetics and how our ancestors needed to be alert to escape predators or whatever but what had helped civilization so many years ago failed to help me.

With twenty-five pairs of eyes burning into your back its hard not to be self-conscious. It's difficult to be brave. But I was tired of being a coward. So I refused to curl back into myself.

"Why Ms. Rosehaven, its such a nice surprise to have you in class early for a change. I do hope this'll become a habit?"

"Probably not." I answered honestly. It was like words were flying out of my mouth on their own today.

"Well, it was too much to hope for I suppose." She sighed and addressed the rest of the class.

"Due to certain incidents yesterday, all teachers in school have been instructed to tell their students about the explosion that occurred yesterday."

At that everyone actually started to pay attention.

"Yesterday an explosion occurred two hallways down from this classroom, which you've probably realized coming to class today."

Yeah, it was hard to miss the gaping hole in the side of the building covered by flimsy construction sheets.

"Police aren't sure what caused the explosion. Unfortunately there were no cameras to capture it on film and any attempts to find any sort of evidence were rendered useless. To be frank, the police have no idea what caused the explosion."

At this the air in the room became a little tense. It was frightening to think that someone could have planted a bomb in the school and have no evidence to speak of. I would have been scared too if I didn't know about the creature that caused it.

"Rest assured that the police are doing everything they can to find some answers. In the meantime there will be additional security from here on out. Policemen are out right now patrolling the school and there will be scheduled locker and bag checks for any sort of suspicious material."

At this her face turned very grim, and she spoke in a soft but clear whisper.

"If I find out that there is any student caught with any suspicious materials then there will be consequences."

And suddenly I felt bad for any poor stoner who now had to desperately hide their stash.

"Now that everything's been cleared up, let's return to grammar."

Quickly the tense atmosphere was destroyed by fervent student protest. The rest of class passed without incident and surprisingly I didn't get any snide remarks from what's his face sitting in front of me. The ending bell of class rang and I didn't get any comments about my new look until I packed up my things and headed out the door. I turned and was greeted by two girls whose names I hadn't bothered to remember.

"That's a really cute skirt." Brown haired girl number one pointed out.

"And I love your shoes." Brown haired girl number two added. Smiling at me.

I was a little taken aback. No one had ever really paid me any mind before. The compliments were a pleasant surprise. The two girls left, piling out the door with the rest of the class. I shuffled on after them, taking my time to second period. I still felt good about what those girls said about my clothes and was feeling a little guilty for not remembering their names. I headed for math class, an old enemy, and found the same results as first period. As I seated myself the girls next to me also complimented me on my outfit, including the school's resident fashion queen Martine.

"Your shoes match your shirt." She said simply.

"They do." I agreed slowly, not sure what to expect.

"It suits you." She finished.

And began talking with her friends near her.

Now I don't like to think I'm stuck up or anything. I think its good to be a little modest every now and again. But with fashionista Martine complimenting me on my outfit, I could practically hear my ego inflate.

And suddenly math class wasn't so bad.

The day went on and I began feeling a little bit better about myself. It wasn't like people were flocking to get a look at me, not at all, but the small compliments I was getting did feel good. As I met up with my friends for lunch they were pretty surprised with my sudden transformation.

"Alice you look like a girl!" Kelly exclaimed wasting no time on my expense.

The other girls agreed as well.

"What's with the sudden change?" Leanne asked.

"I thought you only owned sweaters and jeans."

Diana agreed as well, and I found myself surrounded by three pairs of expectant eyes.

"Well…" I began nervously. I decided honesty was the best way to go.

"I wanted to feel different I guess." I finished lamely, unpacking my sandwich to give my hands something to do, but my answer didn't sate their curiosity.

"People don't just change so randomly." Diana pointed out.

And I had to agree she was right. People don't just go from shy wallflowers one day to fashion queens the next.

I stared into the expectant faces of my friends and began to panic. How could I possibly tell them that this is who I always wanted to be? How could I say that I was tired of being my old useless self? How could I explain my desperate need to change? To be perfectly honest we weren't even that close. I had known Kelly since middle school and I got along fine with the other girls but up until today I had always been closed off. I always kept close to myself.

"I just wanted to feel different." I muttered again under my breath, unable to say anything else.

For once Kelly seemed to understand my feelings and silently told the others to drop it. After that lunch wasn't so awkward. Kelly made some jokes and Diana told us about the latest gossip. Probably about the latest couples and latest breakups, the end of sixth period ended quickly and I found myself idly watching the day pass me by. I guess my sudden transformation was pretty strange.

Sitting in my last period class was a pain. I despised chemistry with a passion. What did I give a damn about the periodic table? Idly taking notes in my notebook and vaguely hearing something about a quiz tomorrow, I thought about Linda again. Maybe I was being a little creepy but I really liked her. It was strange. I had never really been attached to anyone before. But I felt like I wanted to get to know Linda better.

I found myself wanting to be her friend.

Which in itself was weird because I didn't know a thing about her. All I knew was her intense focus on those pink sparkled shoes. She didn't look like the type to wear them. But she wanted to. Maybe she wanted to be different too.

The last bell rang as it always does but it might as well have been a chorus of angels. Students grabbed their bags and rushed down the halls. Friday was holy day. Forget what you learned in Sunday school. The day where you say screw you to school was the best.

I casually made my way to my locker not in any particular rush. Kelly and the rest of the girls planned on loafing around town and I was being dragged along for the ride. We'd probably look through stores and ogle the cute boys that worked there. I don't know why they did that though. It's not like Gregory behind the counter at Dunkin' Donuts had eyes for fourteen year old girls.

I grabbed all my crap and met the girls in front of the school. Sure enough they were bouncing with energy.

"Let's go to Dunkin' Donuts first. I want to get an iced tea." Kelly stated right off the bat.

"Yeah right, you want to check out the guy behind the counter admit it." Diana snorted.

"Who cares!" Leanne exclaimed.

"I want my medium sized mocha iced coffee right now!"

Diane agreed and Kelly merely grumbled. We walked into the shop and Kelly immediately started putting the moves on poor Gregory. I merely sat down in the corner and stared out the window, trying to ignore my crazy friends. Kelly suggestively ordered her iced tea and I could only groan in embarrassment. Sometimes I wondered why I even hung out with them. They were sweet girls and Kelly and I had been friends for years but I felt a little out of place around them. I didn't really like the same things they did. Hell we had nothing in common. But they were nice enough to hang out with.

"So what time do you get off?" Kelly said as she grabbed her order making Greg extremely uncomfortable.

Oh God.

I distracted myself from my embarrassing friends by staring out the window. The streets were busy with kids roaming around all over the place. But I didn't want to look like a creeper staring at them through the window as they passed. Instead I busied myself by wandering my eyes all over the place. The leaves were just beginning to turn colors. Which was pretty early considering school had started only a few weeks ago. Starting high school wasn't as big of a deal to me as others had said. Besides what's his face in English, I didn't get bullied or teased. Up until today I merely got ignored.

I pulled at the corners of my shirt with a small smile. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. In fact it was a pretty good day. Girls gave me light compliments and I felt a little bit better about myself. Maybe it was shallow but I felt a little bit prettier.

"Alice we're leaving." Kelly called from the counter looking a bit bummed. Greg obviously rejected her.

I got up from my seat and followed the rest of the girls out of the shop. Leanne comforted Kelly and Diana merely sported a look that said 'I told you so.' This was usual Kelly behavior. She hit on any guy she liked without shame and I admired her for that. She didn't play coy little games like other girls did. She was up front about her feelings.

My friends babbled on as we walked down the street without any particular destination in mind. We wandered until we found ourselves in the park. Kelly immediately called dibs on the swing and Diana followed suit. Leanne and I trailed behind the two girls sprinting towards the swings. I noticed before they did that one of the two swings was already occupied. Drawing closer, I recognized the shy girl calmly swinging back and forth.

"Linda!" I found myself yelling making my way towards the swings. She looked at me and suddenly I felt very strange. We locked eyes and I couldn't move my limbs. It felt like something was pulling me. Something powerful was pulling something inside me with a force. I guess we stared at each other for a long time because the next thing I knew Kelly was shaking me awake.

"Alice, Jesus Alice wake up!" Kelly shouted right in my ear. That girl was loud.

"What?" I asked dazed. Linda looked just as confused as me, swaying lightly on the swing.

"You two just blanked out staring at each other. It was really creepy." Kelly said with a strange look on her face. Diana and Leanne had the same look as well.

"Oh." I found myself saying distractedly

Despite the weirdness of the situation I found my body seat itself on the seat next to Linda idly swinging. Linda followed my lead and began to swing as well.

"So…you two know each other?" Leanne asked lamely as we swung back and forth.

"Yeah." Linda said calmly her pink shoes kicking along the dirt, giving her body momentum.

"You bought the shoes." I found myself saying.

"I did." She agreed. She craned her neck to look at my outfit.

"You look just like the mannequin." She said with a small smile.

And I found myself smiling as well.

I didn't notice just how weirded out the other girls were until Diana announced that her mom was picking her up and giving the rest of the girls a ride home.

"Come on Alice let's go." Kelly said with a slight tone of pleading in her voice. I didn't understand what was wrong. Why was she so freaked out? Diana and Leanne looked impatient as well, Diana was obviously bummed that she didn't get to go on the swings.

"You go on ahead." I said distractedly.

"I want to stay here for a little longer."

It was then I realized Kelly looked a little hurt. I felt bad, there was a small feeling of guilt within my chest but I didn't want to leave. I found myself wanting to know Linda better.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said more surely.

"Maybe I'll even come early." I said with a smile. But they still didn't look too happy with me. Kelly and the others left soon afterwards a bit put off. Soon it was just Linda and I swinging together among the fall breeze.

"You didn't have to do that." Linda said softly, stopping her swing.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking curiously over at her.

"I mean you didn't have to ditch your friends just to hang out with me." She said, her voice becoming softer staring ahead.

"I'm confused." I admitted stopping my swing to properly talk to her.

"What's the big deal? Why were they so freaked out?" I wondered out loud more to my self than to Linda.

Linda shuffled her pink shoes lightly into the dirt. Was she embarrassed?

"Your friend didn't want you to hang out with me. They probably thought I was weird." She whispered.

"I don't think your weird." I found myself saying immediately.

"Besides that's her problem, Kelly's always been a little bit possessive."

Linda smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"But you're the only one who thinks that."

We stayed silent together through the fall breeze. Linda had begun to swing lightly again as if nothing was wrong but I held a heaviness close to my heart. What was so wrong with Linda? What was so wrong with being shy and a little bit different?

"I don't understand." I said among the silence quickly finding myself becoming more and more upset.

"It's okay." Linda said calmly, unaffected.

"People have always acted that way around me. I guess I'm just no good at making friends." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to swing. As if nothing was wrong.

"And you're happy that way?" I asked again still a little unnerved by her nonchalant attitude.

"Oh I never said that." Linda stated stopping her swing next to mine again.

"It's just that there isn't much I can do about." She continued.

"No matter what I do I just act weird around other people. I'm a little bit awkward and people don't like to pay me any mind. I guess everyone already has their own group to belong in and I just didn't fit that well into any of them." She shrugged again silent for a moment than continuing in a quite whisper.

"To be honest Alice I had hoped that one day I could be friendlier. I had hoped I could be more friendly around other people but I guess that's just not going to happen. I had hoped that I could fit in somewhere…." She trailed off favoring quiet silence.

Without words I mulled over what she said to me again and again in my head. A feeling of bitterness and contempt suddenly coursed through me. Memories of staring in the mirror feeling hopeless surfaced from the depths of my mind. Memories of feeling small and lost. Memories being replaced by of the raw power of Venus that had transformed me so suddenly. The power of Venus that had made me feel stronger, more confidant. The powers that helped me to have the courage to walk into school today transformed into a completely different person.

"Unforgivable." I decided, the words flying out of my mouth with a rising force.

"Unforgivable!" I found myself screaming violently pulling myself off of the swing. Linda looked startled but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"How can you say those things about yourself! You shouldn't have let Kelly and the others treat you like some kind of freak! You should have stood up for yourself!" I screamed hysterically unsure where all this raw emotion was coming from. Besides fighting it I let the wave of emotion course through me, its violent current pulling me along for the ride.

"You shouldn't just give up on being different, you should never think that its hopeless making friends!" I screamed with a fierce rage.

"So what if you're awkward! The Linda I know isn't some weird introvert! The Linda I know wants to change. The Linda I know had the courage to buy those pink shoes yesterday and be different!"

"B-but Alice I don't think…" She stammered standing up from the swing to meet my furious gaze.

"No you didn't think anything! You didn't think that you had the courage to be different. You didn't think that you could make one friend!"

"But I can't!" She screamed abruptly cutting me off mid rant.

"I can't make any friends! I'm a freak! I don't know a thing about being around other people. I don't have any friends. I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

Linda's shoulder's quaked as hot angry tears flowed down her face. She sobbed bitterly into her hands masking her face from my own blurry eyes. I wiped away my tears and expelled a heavy weight from my lungs.

"You know Linda…" I Started focusing my gaze into her dark blue eyes.

"I've never felt like I had any friends either." I confessed awkwardly tugging on the hem of my skirt.

"But Kelly…!" She started with a small hiccup trying in vain to clear the river of tears streaming down her face.

"But Kelly's been my friend for years and she barely knows a thing about me." I finished for her.

"She always known me as shy Alice. Shy pathetic Alice who wouldn't know a good wardrobe if it smacked her in the face."

"B-but your clothes…"

"I didn't own a decent piece of clothing until yesterday." I finished again.

"I only wore the rattiest clothes you could think of. I was silent and scared of myself. I'm still scared of myself." I said lamely but with an edge of confidence.

"But it's okay that you want to change. It's okay if you want to make friends and be a little bit different." I breathed out suddenly exhausted from my speech. Linda continued to cry silently and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. I was way too harsh on Linda. Sure what she said made me angry but I didn't have to fly off the handle like that.

"Linda I'm s-"

"Don't be." She interrupted rubbing tears out if her eyes.

"You're the first person to ever talk to me like that."

"What like a jerk?" I asked guiltily.

"No. I mean you are the first person to talk to me honestly."

Through her flushed cheeks and warm tears she smiled at me, pink lips grinning at me cheerfully despite the onslaught of tears. I realized that it was the first time I had truly seen Linda smile, it wasn't shy or sad, it was bright.

"It suits you." I said.

"What?"

"Your smile. It suits you."

Her grin grew and I couldn't help but grin as well. Is this what having a friend is like? It felt nice; it felt bizarrely different than what I was used to. There was no exasperation or stress. Being with Linda felt as natural as air. We sat back down on the swings and swung without a care in the world. The intense words and feelings from before just melted away as if they had never existed. With each consecutive swish of my hair I felt lighter than before, I felt better than before.

"Hey Alice, don't you think the Moon's really bright today?" Linda questioned pointing towards the sky from her high vantage point on the swing.

I swung harder to reach her height and looked as well. Normally the moon would be a far off sight during the day, a distant white orb in the blue sky. Instead the moon shone brightly despite the rays of the sun. It was large and imposing, glowing brilliantly among the deep blue sky.

"Yeah it is really bright." I agreed. Which was pretty strange. The weatherman didn't say anything about a full moon today.

My heartbeat accelerated even more as my thoughts continued. In fact a few days ago the moon was a crescent moon, if the weatherman with the bad toupee was correct.

"That's not possible." I said out loud.

Linda seemed transfixed by the sight, staring intently into the distance as we swung. The silver moon loomed ahead and I felt a strange shiver work its way down my back. I stopped my swing abruptly and Linda followed suit.

"Alice what wrong?" She asked curiously.

But I couldn't pay her any attention. There was something strange going on, I could feel it. Another shiver cam upon me and I felt a strange pressure near the back of my head. This feeling of uncertainty and power, this feeling of being;

"Watched." I said out loud with realization.

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked concerned by my sudden fear. I stood up from the swing and hugged myself tightly, shivers now racking my body with a force. Linda jumped out of her seat in alarm.

"Alice are you okay?" She asked anxiously putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We're being watched." I said anxiously, trying to fight the onslaught of unease.

The gentle autumn breeze from before suddenly turned fierce, howling through the trees like the whistle of the train.

"Linda stay close to me!" I yelled through the wind feeling her body heat close to my own as we huddled together. The perfect moment we felt minutes before had been effectively shattered. The light feeling in my heart had been replaced with a heavy dread. Anger boiled within me, righteousness took over me.

"Unforgivable!" I screamed through the wind.

As the monster finally made itself known, its form morphing along with the wind, I felt that familiar surge of power glow within me, bursting from my skin.

"Alice…" Linda started uneasily, her voice muffled by the force of the air and my wrath. But I could no longer hear the rest of what she had to say. I could no longer feel anything besides my own anger and power coursing within me.

All I could feel was the powerful fury of orange and gold pulsating within me among the violent wind.


End file.
